


cuddling

by Theswimmer



Category: Her Royal Highness- Rachel Hawkins, Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: But I don't care, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am doing prompts, I blame my inner nerd, I know right, I need ideas, I'm Bad At Summaries, My parents will kill me, No i'm actually gay, OOC Flora Baird, OOC Millie Quint, actually, i write really short fluff, i'm so gay, kinda OOC, please give me prompts, so feel free, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theswimmer/pseuds/Theswimmer
Summary: Cuddling. Exactly. Yes. What it sounds like.
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I need prompts. Give me ideas. But not to many. Then I'll just procrastinate. I do F/F, F/M, And M/M. Any ship really. If I know it, it might be better, but if I don't i'll do some research and then it might be OK. Please don't give me Harmony prompts. I can't do that. Please. (they won't work out together!)

Dating a princess is not all fun and games. Yeah, Flora is awesome, but the tabloids always seem to want to get in our life. So it makes sense when Flora tells me just how much she loves coming with me to Texas. 

“I just love it so much. Almost no one recognizes me, I can just be with you, just the two of us, and the buildings here are so…Teeny.” She mumbles into my shoulder, voice muffled by the fabric of my hoodie. “Teeny?” I Laugh. I had never thought of my town as small, but I guess to a girl who grew up in a 7-story high castle bigger than four houses here combined, then our house must qualify as teeny. She nods, and rests her head on my shoulder. A few more minutes pass, and I look down to see Flora slightly snoring in her sleep.

If I went back in time to Gregorstun before the challenge and told my 17-year-old self that in a year I would be sitting on my childhood bed, with the princess of Scotland sleeping on my shoulder, she would have laughed, or punched my face clear off my neck. But now I find myself thanking that wretched stag, and the stupid challenge, because without it, me and Flora would probably not be here today. I pull Flora closer, losing myself in the scent of her hair and my blissful dreams.

Flora’s POV

I wake up about an hour later, and grin when I see Millie. Her head has fallen down from It’s upright position, and has landed on my shoulder. She looks absolutely adorable. 

“Quint, wake up!” I shake her shoulder gently, and she just wraps her arms around me tighter. “Mhmm, don’t go.” she mumbled. “Baby, It’s one o’clock, we’ve been sleeping for hours. We need to get lunch.” I say, nudging her shoulder a bit harder. “Ok, I love you too.” Clearly she’s not listening. “Millie, I’m naked.” I say sarcastically. Her head snapped up immediately. “That's what i thought.” she pouts for a minute, then pulls me closer to her. 

“You might have to go home soon, Flo.” she slowly rocks our bodies, rubbing her hand up and down my back. “Please cuddle with me? I don’t want you to leave.” I sigh reluctantly, but let her kiss my hair and pull me closer. 

I guess we can eat later.


End file.
